Millenium Soul
by Kake'sOldStories
Summary: A powerful Ka lies within Yugi, a mere peasant. As soon as the Pharaoh Atemu finds out of this power, he captures the boy, wanting to use the power for his country's strength. As soon as the two find out more about each other, will Atemu use Yugi?
1. Chapter 1

AteKake: I'm now gonna start a new fanfic! Yay! Anyway, it's blindshipping and I hope you guys like it! Also, check out my other stories if y

* * *

><p>The Egyptian sun shined over the land. A young prince ran through the streets, chasing a small rubber ball, while having his loyal dog, Kufu. "Come Kufu!" The young prince ordered his dog.<p>

The prince's name was Atemu. He was shorter than most, about seven years old and had spiky black hair with crimson tips and blond bangs. His eyes where shining crimson as well.

As young Atemu ran through the hot Egyptian streets, he kicked around his toy. "Go Kufu! Fetch the ball!" yelled the little prince.

The pharaoh hound puppy just stared at his master. Atemu giggled and patted his dog's head. He kicked his rubber ball, once more as hard as he could, causing it to go a little bit far. "Oops. Follow me Kufu." Atemu ran after his ball, Noticing that it was in the hands of a small peasant boy. The young prince was in shock, the boy almost looked exactly like him. The only difference was his hair didn't have the same blond streaks, his eyes were amethyst, and the tips of his hear were amethyst.

"I believe that this is yours." The boy held out the rubber ball to the prince.

The prince suspiciously looked at the peasant boy, then snatched the toy from his hands. "Thanks. Um, I gotta go." Atemu ran, trying to ignore his look alike. The peasant boy just stared at the rushing prince, and walked away in confusion.

* * *

><p>Several years have passed the once young prince; Atemu had become the pharaoh, at the young age of 18. (AN I couldn't really find what to put so just go with this ok?)

* * *

><p>The new pharaoh sat at his throne, waiting for something new to happen, while stroking his now old dog, Kufu.<p>

One of the pharaoh's high priests, Mahado, ran into the room, panicked. Kufu growled at Mahado's approach, and then relaxed when he saw him. He knelt down on one foot, in respect. "My Pharaoh, we caught this boy stealing from all the venders in the streets. He also happens to have a strong Ka within him."

"Very well, send him in to be tested by the millennium items." Atemu signaled to Mahado.

Mahado bowed and exited the throne room, and reentered now holding chains in his hands. _Wow, if this simple peasant boy has some chains on him, then he must have some strong Ka within him like what Mahado said. _

All of Atemu's priests stood in front of him, hiding the pharaoh from a potential threat. Atemu saw four guards, all holding some chains in their hands, trying to pull the boy forward. They stopped bowed for the pharaoh, and showed Atemu the boy. Kufu growled, threatening the boy to stand away from the pharaoh. Atemu cooed to Kufu and patted him, calming the old dog.

Atemu's eyes widened. It was the same boy that he had met in the streets playing when he was seven. He could never forget who he called his look alike.

The boy's eyes were filled with tears, wondering why just stealing food sent him to the pharaoh to be judged. He hung his head, too afraid to look at the pharaoh. The boy had now aged but only grew a little bit, him now standing at about 5ft, while Atemu now was 5ft 6.

"Oi, boy, now show your respect to the pharaoh. Bow and show him your face." A guard ordered. The boy gave the guard a small glare, hoping that no one would notice him. He then slowly lifted his head, keeping his eyes closed, he bowed. He opened his eyes, hoping to not see a very angry pharaoh. Looking into the crimson eyes staring at him, he fell into shock. He began to quake with fear at the sight of Atemu. Atemu and the boy gazed into each other's almost mentally speaking to each other.

Atemu could hear the boy's thoughts almost. They kept saying, _I know you, you're that boy who looked like me when I was playing in the streets. How could you now be the pharaoh?_

* * *

><p>AteKAke: I hope that you guys like it! Oh, and I really need to improve making chapters longer. And dang school! Now it will take me even longer to update! Please review afterwards and also check out my other stories!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AteKake: Hi! Last update of the summer! (Sob). Anyway, I really think that Yugi needs to um, how do I say this, not be a slave for a little bit so yeah. I'm glad I already got a few comments for this story. And also, I don't really know a lot about Egypt, but I did learn about it last year a little bit. If you want, you can message me some suggestions and help make the story better! On to the chapter!

* * *

><p>All of the priests waited for the pharaoh to signal to Shada, one of the pharaoh's priests to see the Ka within the boy.<p>

Atemu finally snapped out of his trance and signaled to Shada.

Shada gave a bow and approached the shaking boy. He held out the Sennen Ankh and viewed the boy's Ka. He closed his eyes and saw the creature. A young swordsman appeared to Shada.

Shada was in surprise, the swordsman was not of darkness, like all the other Ka that appeared in robbers.

Shada whispered to Atemu about the boy's Ka. "My Pharaoh, the Ka within this boy is made of light, not darkness. And it's powerful too. It might be best to keep him as a royal guard. If we train him, we may be able to use his Ka to our advantage."

Atemu glanced at the shaking boy and back at Shada. "Ok, we shall train him, but don't tell him just yet about his Ka. If he finds out now, he might use it against us." Atemu faced the boy once again, and snapped his fingers. The boy looked up at the pharaoh again and started to tear up. "Tell me your name," Atemu said with a deep voice.

The boy stopped crying and answered in a shaky voice, "Um, Y-Yugi y-your highness."

"Ok, Yugi. You're going to become one of my royal guards." Atemu told Yugi, almost ordering him.

Yugi jumped at the pharaoh's order, "Um, not to be rude, but are you so sure my Pharaoh? I mean, I just stole and now you're making me one of your royal guards? Are you sure about that your highness?"

"Don't question the Pharaoh's decision!" Snapped Seth, the priest who held the Sennen Rod.

"Seth, calm yourself. Yes Yugi. And my decision is final." Atemu looked at Mahado. "Mahado, bring Yugi here to the guards' quarters *."

Mahado bowed to Atemu and led Yugi away. Yugi turned to Atemu giving a look of thanks and confusion. Atemu nodded his head to Yugi, as a sign of _you're welcome._

Once Yugi was out of the throne room, Atemu gave a sigh of relief. Isis, the priest who held the Sennen Necklace looked at Atemu, "Pharaoh, what shall you do now with Yugi? And who is going to train him to be the swordsman you wish him to be? Also, what happens if he figures out about his Ka? Are you certain that he will not turn against us?"

"Isis, how did you know of my plan?"

Isis pointed to the Sennen Necklace around her neck. Atemu had forgotten. "Oh," was all he said as he exited the throne room, to head to his quarters.

* * *

><p>All the priests but Mahado watched as their Pharaoh walked to his room.<p>

"Did any of you notice that Pharaoh was in shock to see the peasant boy?" Isis asked the rest of the priests.

Shada nodded, "I was surprised as well when Mahado showed him to me. I did feel like something was different about him, besides, I told Pharaoh that the Ka within him is of light."

"But what shall we do with his Ka? Shall we put it in a stone tablet, like all the others?" Seth asked.

The eldest of the priests, Akhenaden, stepped forward to gain everyone's attention, "I suggest that we should not. If we train this boy well enough, we can use him and his Ka to our advantage. If we put it within a stone tablet, it won't become more powerful, but if we train the boy, his Ka's power will grow as well."

Karim, the priest who held the Sennen Scale, spoke up, "I agree with Master Akhenaden."

All the priests nodded to each other, then left to be one their way.

* * *

><p>*I am not even sure that those exist lol.<p>

AteKake: Thanks for some suggestions with the plot. Like I said, I am not too sure about facts and stuff about Egypt. I never really learned what was inside palaces in ancient Egypt, but I like to use my imagination. Anyway, review please! Oh, and can you guys guess what Yugi's Ka monster was? It's a Duel Monster just to let you guys know! w


	3. Chapter 3

AteKake: I was able to seek a chapter today, but since school has started, I think that I'll update on Friday, and maybe I'll update my other story. Oh, and to those who are going to guess Yugi's Ka monster, I'll reveal it at the end of my story. Anyway, please review and now, onto the chapter!

* * *

><p>Yugi followed Mahado through the palace. The place was already huge from the outside, so being inside made it look even grander.<p>

"Here, tomorrow you will begin your training. I suggest resting soon. I'll have someone send some food for you soon, in the mean time, just get yourself settled in." Mahado then left Yugi, to ponder about why he was still in the palace in the first place.

_Why did they decide to keep me in the palace if I kept stealing? And what did they do to me back there? That one man looked like he was staring into my soul when he used his Sennen item on me._

Yugi lay on his bed, hoping to shake the thought out of his head. His stomach then made a small growling noise. "I hope that the food that man told me is coming soon."

_That's strange. Why is it this is only a one person room? it this is supposed to be the guards' quarters, then why is it only me here.*_

The sound of footsteps interrupted Yugi's thoughts. A young girl, about the same age as Yugi walked into the room, carrying a tray of food. She had tan skin and brown hair. She held out the tray of food for Yugi, hoping that he would take it. "Here, Master Mahado asked me to bring this to you. Oh, and don't worry about your training. You get to have the privilege to be trained as a swordsman. That takes some great skill to be trained like that." The girl smiled hoping for Yugi to cheer up.

Yugi stared at the girl, _Oh, so that is why they kept me here. But still, why train me to be a swordsman for the pharaoh if I'm just a lowly peasant?_

Yugi then grabbed the tray from her and sat down on the floor, beginning to eat.

The girl sat next to Yugi, and began to ask questions, "So, what's your name?"

Yugi looked up it some bread in his mouth, "Yugi."

"What type of name is that? It isn't Egyptian, isn't it."

Yugi shook his head, "No, I'm actually from Japan."

The girls eyes opened widely, "Japan? That far away? Oh, excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Mana."

Yugi swallowed, "Then it's a pleasure to meet you Mana."

"Nice to meet you too, Yugi. Anyway, I have to go. And it is getting late. So I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Mana got up and waved good bye to Yugi, as she walked out the door.

Yugi sat there and waved back, before finishing the rest of his dinner.

* * *

><p>Atemu stood on his balcony, petting Kufu, "Oh Kufu, what have I gotten myself into?"<p>

* * *

><p>(Flashback mode)<p>

Shada walked in the hallway, hoping to find the Pharaoh. Atemu was walking back to his room, hoping to take a break from all that has happened.

Atemu turned around noticing Shada following him, "What is it Shada? Do you have something to tell me?"

"Yes my pharaoh, I need to tell you that you are the one who has to train that boy. If his Ka gets too powerful and he can't control it, you might have to step in and stop him. Also, you might be able to gain his trust and support if you train him,"

Atemu looked down, thinking about what to do with Yugi. "Very well Shada. And make sure to not let his Ka be drained from him, if you do, you'll take his life as well."

Atemu walked away, hoping to rest for the day. Shada stared at the stress pharaoh, and walked to his room.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

><p>Atemu sighed, stroking Kufu for one last time before he headed to his bed.<p>

Kufu watched as his master began to sleep, and crawled onto the bed with Atemu, hoping to free the pharaoh from some of his worries and stress.

* * *

><p>*Again, my imagination and creativity. I also really just made up a lot of stuff like how Mana brought food to Yugi, so please just work with me here w<p>

AteKake: Ow, my hands hurt from fast typing. And before I would pass out and fall asleep, yay! Anyway, review guys and tell me how I did, and leave some suggestions about the story, thanks again for everything guys! Wouldn't be able to do this without cha!


	4. Chapter 4

AteKake: Hi, I have had some fun in school and have had some homework so I wasn't able to update as early as before. I'm so glad it's going to be Labor Day so that I can update more! I hope that you guys keep sending me reviews and I'm so glad you guys like this story! On with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Yugi awoke the next morning, opening his eyes slowly and noticing that he was still in the palace. "I sure miss Grandpa." Yugi said to himself as he got out of bed. He scanned the room, wondering what he was going to do now. "Ugh, what should I do now?" Yugi sat there for a moment pondering what to do next.<p>

Mana knocked on the wall that lead to Yugi's room. Yugi turned and saw Mana, trying to hide herself for Yugi's privacy. "You can come in Mana."

Mana came into the room, and smiled. "Hi Yugi. I am wondering if you want to go to the streets to get something to eat. I'm pretty sure that you don't want to be starving when you go through training."

Yugi smiled, it was true. "Sure." Yugi stood up and walked towards Mana, "Shall we go then?"

Mana nodded and smiled. She lead Yugi through the huge palace. "I'm sure you are amazed with all this here in the palace, huh Yugi. But don't worry, it took me a little while to get used to be here, and also through training."

Yugi had a puzzled look on his face. "Training?" he simply asked Mana. "What are you training to become?"

Mana stopped walking and turned to Yugi, "Why if you really want to know, I am training to become the best magician I can be!" Mana said proudly as she told Yugi.

Yugi chuckled at the girl, "That's great. I think you'll become one of the best." Mana smiled and continued leading Yugi through the palace.

At the exit, they spotted Mahado, who was reading through some scrolls. He had spotted the cheerful girl and the boy, "Mana, where do you think you're going?" Mahado then turned to Yugi, "And why are you bringing Yugi along with you?"

Yugi sunk back behind Mana, hoping to hide himself. Mana noticed Yugi's actions, "Master Mahado, well, Yugi and I want to eat something, so we thought that we could go and get something to eat." She answered innocently.

Mahado looked away, "Ok, just make sure to keep an eye on Yugi. He may steal anything if he gets the chance. I'll tell the pharaoh also that you two are going to be in the streets for a little while. Just make sure to hurry, Yugi needs to train, and so do you, Mana."

Mana pouted before leading Yugi out of the palace, "Ok, I'll make sure!" Mana said before exiting the palace, with a very nervous Yugi behind her.

* * *

><p>Atemu woke up, noticing the large dog lying next to him. He smiled and stroked the dog, as Kufu stretched in comfort. "Good morning, Kufu."<p>

Kufu yawned and jumped of the bed, waiting for his master to follow. Atemu changed and followed Kufu through the halls of the palace.

As they approached the dining hall, Atemu spotted Isis and greeted her as she bowed to him, "Hello Isis," Atemu waved to Isis and entered the dining hall.

Isis stood by Atemu and stood by the pharaoh's side for his protection. As food was being served, Isis asked Atemu, "My Pharaoh, may I ask you, when are you going to train the boy I haven't seen him yet this morning. Maybe you should check on him."

Atemu looked away, "Well, he's not my responsibility to babysit him. Plus, I only agreed to train him."

Isis looked down disappointed with the Pharaoh.

At that moment, Mahado walked into the room, to inform the pharaoh about Yugi and Mana going to the village to get some food. Atemu looked at Mahado with curiosity, "Hello Mahado. What are you doing here?"

Mahado bowed and then answered the pharaoh, "My Pharaoh, I just came to inform you about Yugi. Mana took Yugi to the village to get something to eat."

Atemu finished his meal and answered, "Very well. I believe Mana does know about how Yugi got into the palace, am I correct?"

Mahado nodded. Atemu got up from his seat and walked towards the throne room.

Shada and Seth came running into the dining hall, panting.

Seth spoke up, "My Pharaoh, the Thief King, Bakura has been spotted in the village, has been spotted on the cliff, overlooking the village. We believe that he plans to run though the village soon and attack. My Pharaoh, we need your help!"

Atemu's eyes widened, Yugi and Mana were in the village, Bakura could harm both of them, not to mention, find out about Yugi's Ka. Atemu stood up and ran towards the exit, being watched by everyone in the dining hall. "Seth, get my horse ready!" Atemu ordered.

"Yes my Pharaoh!" Seth answered. He rushed out of the palace and towards the stables, getting the Pharaoh's horse.

Atemu rushed to his room, running past everyone in the halls, still accompanied by Kufu. Atemu entered his chambers, and grabbed the Dia Diankh from his desk and rushed out of his chambers once again. He stopped and noticed that Kufu was still following him.

Atemu kneeled down and patted his loyal dog, "I'll be back soon boy, I promise." Kufu whimpered and sat down by the door, showing Atemu that he would be waiting.

Atemu continued his way through the palace, and out to the stables. There, he spotted Seth trying to hold down his horse. The strong Arabian held its head proudly, knowing that he was going to have to serve his master once again.

Atemu rubbed the soft muzzle of the fully black horse. "Calm down, Takeru. I need you to relax and help me." Takeru steadied under the hand of his master, and waited for a command.

Seth had set the saddle on Takeru's back, so Atemu just had to hop on. As soon as Atemu cracked the reins, Takeru burst into full speed, heading for the village.

* * *

><p>AteKake: Finally I updated, huh guys. I just wanted to say, that I hope that you guys like the story so far and thanks for everything! I have been really excited about updating this chapter so I'm just gonna leave this a cliffhanger, for fun. Please always review and tell me how you felt about the chapter, bye!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

AteKake: Sorry for the huge delay guys. School's been very stressful cause of all my tests, projects, and so on. Plus drama because of girls stresses me out. Enough of my personal life, and onto the story.

* * *

><p>Mana skipped through the streets, leading Yugi right behind her. "We just have to visit the local food vendor, I'm sure that he'll have at least some fruits or something for us to eat."<p>

"Right, and do you have some money to pay for it?" Yugi shyly asked.

Mana nodded her head, "What do you think? You're so silly Yugi."

Yugi looked down at the ground, embarrassed. Mana noticed his shyness and just giggled, "You just need to relax, Yugi. I am sure that you may not like it, kinda being at the palace against your own will, but I promise that you'll learn to like it."

They finally reached the small food stand and Mana happily greeted the vendor, "Why hello, sir. Do you happen to have any fruits?"

The man looked up at Mana, "Oh, of course Miss. I just have some apples if that is good enough for you?"

Mana nodded and grabbed some apples before paying the man.

She then handed one to Yugi and smiled, "I hope that that may satisfy your hunger."

Yugi smiled and grabbed the apple from Mana's hand, "Thanks."

The vendor then looked down at Yugi with angry eyes, "You were the boy who stole some of my fruits the other day!"

Yugi sunk back behind Mana. She looked down at Yugi, "Don't worry sir, the matter was settled and the Pharaoh sends his greatest apologies."

The vendor grumbled, "Fine, just make sure that it never happens again."

Mana nodded her head before leading Yugi through the town.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Mana looked at all the different shops, and all the different people working. "Um, Mana, don't we need to go back to the palace now?" Yugi asked unsurely.<p>

Mana turned around and smiled, "Don't worry, if we get yelled at, I'll just say that it's my fault."

Yugi nodded his head before spotting a small game shop, "Mana, may we, um, please go to that shop? I have to see someone."

Mana looked at Yugi, confused before nodding her head.

Yugi walked into the store before being tackled by an old man, "Yugi! I was so worried about you!"

Yugi hugged the old man back, "I'm fine Grandpa. See?"

They stopped the hug and Yugi's grandfather smiled, "I'm so glad to see that my boy." He then looked over to the confused Mana, "And who is this young lady?"

Yugi looked over to Mana as well, "That's my friend, Mana."

Mana smiled and bowed, "Hello sir, it's an honor to meet you."

Yugi's grandfather chuckled, "It's an honor to meet you young lady. And were you the reason that Yugi didn't come home last night?" He smirked.

Mana and Yugi both blushed. Yugi then yelled, "Ew! Of course not Grandpa!"

"Then what's the reason?"

"Um, well. I kinda stole something…" Yugi nervously said.

Grandpa's face now was filled with anger, "YOU STOLE SOMETHING!"

"It was only some food, Grandpa! And now we also need some food since we are poor," Yugi's voice then trailed off.

Grandpa sighed, "Please don't tell me that they whipped you."

Yugi shaked his head, "Thank Ra no. I am going to get trained to be a swordsman though."

"But you're not going to be able to come back here as much, am I correct?" Grandpa's voice was filled with sadness and disappointment.

Yugi looked at Mana, receiving a small nod from her. "I believe so Grandpa."

Yugi hugged his grandfather, "I should get going now, I might get punished if I'm late for my lesson."

Yugi lead Mana out the door of the shop, before running back into the house and giving his grandfather one more hug.

* * *

><p>Yugi's head was held low after their visit to Yugi's grandfather. Mana noticed this and nudged him with her elbow, "Hey Yugi, don't worry, I promise to take you to see your grandpa as much as we can."<p>

Yugi looked up at Mana and mustered the slightest smile that he could make.

They continued their way through the streets, searching for something to brighten their day.

* * *

><p>The Thief King, Bakura watched over the unsuspecting village. He smirked as his plan was drawing near, 'Soon, the Pharaoh's city will be filled with cries of fear and the blood of the innocent. As soon as I obtain his millennium puzzle, the evil lord Zork will araise.<p>

Bakura signaled to his men, "Go to the city and burn it to the ground."

The men nodded and rode their black horses into the city, before being followed into the city.

* * *

><p>Atemu hurried to the city as fast as he could. 'Damn Bakura. And why at this moment?' Atemu cracked Takeru's reins, causing the horse to move faster.<p>

* * *

><p>"We should head back now, huh. After all, Atemu can really yell when he's mad," Mana joked.<p>

Yugi nodded, "Yup. And thank you for taking me out today. It was nice to at least see my grandfather and tell him where I've been."

"You're welcome Yugi! And also do you-." Mana was interrupted by screams.

"Quick! Run! The Thief King Bakura is attacking!" shouted some villagers.

Mana and Yugi turned around, seeing some buildings on fire already.

"Wha? Bakura is here?" Mana's voice was shaky.

"Who is Bakura?" Yugi innocently asked.

Mana quickly grabbed Yugi's hand and began to run towards the palace, "No time for explaining! I'll tell you once we get to the palace!"

Yugi and Mana were stopped in their tracks by one of Bakura's men.

Mana let out a small squeal before grabbing a wand from behind her. A small book appeared before her. She chanted a spell before aiming a attack at the man.

"Nice! It worked!" Mana cheered. She looked at the terrified Yugi. "Well, I guess we should hurry back, now!" Again she grabbed Yugi's hand before racing through the streets.

* * *

><p>Atemu reached the city, seeing many buildings on fire and hearing screams from the villagers. He turned his and saw Bakura's men, blocking the way.<p>

"Move you bastards!" Atemu yelled, now taking his sword out of its sheath. He whipped the reins again, driving forward and slashing his way to the city.

* * *

><p>Mana and Yugi almost reached the palace, before a large horse jumped over them and stopping them in their tracks.<p>

Mana again started chanting a spell, before being interrupted by a laughing man with white hair, tanned skin, and a large scar on his face, "So this is HIS magician in training, how pathetic."

At that moment, a huge creature appeared behind the man, "Diabond! Attack the magician and peasant!"

Yugi noted the situation and his eyes began to glow a dark green. A light aura surrounded him. A sudden flash of light went off, and a small swordsman, about the age of 10 appeared. Yugi then fainted in the hands of Mana, "Yugi!"

She looked at the small swordsman and thought, 'So that's Yugi's Ka monster. It's so cute!'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Bakura, "Haha. So that is what this boy's Ka is? It's so pathetic! A weak Ka monster for a weak boy."

The swordsman was intimidated from this insult. He then charged at Diabond, ready to defend Yugi and Mana.

* * *

><p>AteKake: Yeah… So finally I updated, uh. I hope that the jumping around in the story's plot didn't confuse anyone. Oh, and I worked on the first part of this chapter a little while back, so my life is better lol. I hope you guys like this chapter! K bye!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

AteKake: Yay! I just got a flat screen in my room! Victory! But my dad keeps walking in to watch baseball and so on. So it kinda is weird when I'm trying to write fanfiction without my dad looking at me weird. Lol. Oh, and early Happy Halloween!

* * *

><p>The small swordsman lunged towards Diabond, doing his best to defend Yugi and Mana.<p>

Mana stared at the swordsman in amazement. "So that is Yugi's Ka monster! It's amazing that some monster so small is powerful!" She then looked down at Yugi, he apparently had fainted due to his Ka appearing before him. 'I guess that he fainted because his Ka is part of his soul.' Mana pulled Yugi's fainted form to her lap before skimming through her spell book, hopefully finding something to aid her in defending Yugi from getting hurt.

(A/N did that sentence even make sense? Oh, and I am just kinda making things up as I write.)

A light glow came from the swordsman, causing Mana to look up in curiosity. The swordsman seemed to grow in age by two years.

Bakura's eyes widened in surprise, 'This must be the Ka's ability; to be able to grow stronger over time. Well then, let's stop him from becoming any stronger.' "Diabond! Attack the kid's Ka!" Bakura commanded.

Diabond launched an attack towards the magician, but failed as he dodged his attack.

"Dammit! Again Diabond!"

Diabond launched another attack on the swordsman, but it was blocked by the swordsman weapon.

* * *

><p>(A little bit before Yugi's Ka is summoned)<p>

Atemu finally beat down the last of Bakura's men, panting. He lifted his head up, looking towards the panicked city. A large flash of light caught Atemu's attention, causing the pharaoh to think, 'That might have been from Bakura's attack, or maybe. . . Yugi's Ka! He must have summoned it!' "Dammit all!" Atemu cursed, before cracking Takeru's reins and heading towards the beam of light.

Atemu kept his eyes on where he saw the beam.

Suddenly, another blast of light came from that area, causing Takeru to lurch forward a little bit more. Atemu cracked the reins again, trying his best to force his horse to run faster. 'That must have been from an attack from Bakura!'

Atemu came to a slightly raised bit of land, looking over Bakura, Yugi, and Mana. He waited for the right moment to come and attack Bakura.

* * *

><p>(Back to Bakura and Yugi)<p>

As soon as the attack from Diabond disappeared, the swordsman glowed again, growing more powerful.

"Shit," Bakura swore.

A sharp neigh came from a hill near where Yugi was. Bakura looked up, seeing an angered pharaoh summoning the god monster, Sky God Dragon of Osiris. (A/N isn't that the Japanese version of the card's name?)

A large bolt of lightning came from the clouded sky, before a large, serpent like dragon came down from the clouds.

Atemu smirked, "Feel the wrath of the gods Thief King!"

Mana looked to where Atemu was, and smiled, "Atemu!"

Atemu looked down at Mana and smiled before turning back to Bakura.

Yugi's Ka looked at Atemu, before disappearing. At that moment, Yugi's eyes opened. He looked at Atemu with drowsy eyes. He looked up at Mana, "Mana, what happned?"

'Master Mahado told me not to tell Yugi about his Ka, so what should I do?' Mana paused before answering Yugi, "Um, long story, I'll tell you later. For now, our first priority is to get away from here as fast as we can. Just follow me!" Mana grabbed hold of Yugi's hand before he could ask any more questions.

They rushed over to Atemu's side and stood behind the angered pharaoh.

Atemu watched the other two younger teens; Mana telling Yugi what had happened, lying. He then turned Yugi and Mana, "Mana, take Yugi back to the palace and make sure that all of my priests are on their way here to help me."

Mana looked up and Atemu and nodded before gripping Yugi's hand again and running towards the palace in a hurry.

Bakura chuckled, "Aw, is poor Pharaoh needing some back up from his lowly servants? Aw precious.

Atemu glared at Bakura, "How dare you insult your pharaoh like that you petty thief!"

Bakura again chuckled, before cracking the reins of his horse, heading out of the city with his Diabond following him and disappearing.

Atemu pulled on the reins of Takeru, causing the horse to rear. As soon as the horse's feet hit the ground, Atemu cracked the reins, forcing the horse forward. The huge, red God Dragon of Osiris following behind.

* * *

><p>As the two teenagers finally reached the palace, they spotted Seth and Mahado on getting their horses ready near the palace gates.<p>

"Master Seth! Master Mahado!" Mana called to the two men.

Both of the men looked up, spotting Yugi and Mana before rushing over to them. Mahado walked to Mana and whispered in her ear, "I sensed that Yugi's Ka monster came from his soul. Did he notice it?"

Mana shock her head and whispered back, "No, he fainted before it fully was summoned."

Mahado gave a slight nod, "I see. I want you to record your findings in your studies and make sure to come back to the city as soon as you're finished. You need to learn how to come to the Pharaoh's side at times of emergency."

Mana nodded. She tugged on Yugi's hand, leading him to his room.

* * *

><p>Yugi plopped on his bed, exhausted from being dragged around by Mana. He sighed, "That Ra that we're back at the palace."<p>

Mana lightly giggled before walking over to the exit of the room, "Yugi, I need to do a couple of things for Master Mahado and we need you to stay in your room, okay?"

Yugi nodded his head, watching Mana walk out the room, waving, "Bye Mana."

"Bye Yugi."

Mana ran through the halls of the palace, rushing to get to her room.

As soon as she reached her room, she grabbed some of her research scrolls and started writing with a writing implement called a reed pen.

_When a person's Ka is summoned from his or her soul, they faint. I have not yet found the reason behind this. Based on my observations, I believe that when a Ka monster is summoned from a person's soul, part of the soul is extracted from his or her body, but never enough to kill the person._

After Mana finished writing about what had happened with Yugi's Ka monster, she looked over her writings and sighed.

Mana ran out of the room and headed to the stables. She brought one of the horses out of its stable, placed a saddle on the horse, and hopped on. She cracked the reins of the horse and headed towards the city, to where she spotted Atemu's monster.

* * *

><p>Atemu finished an attack on Diabond, barely making any scratches on the monster. Bakura kept running around the city, trying his best to get the pharaoh angry; and it worked very well.<p>

Mahado panted, tried from commanding his monsters to attack Bakura. A loud galloping noise could be heard from behind Mahado; he turned around.

Mana was almost to Master Mahado. She jumped off the horse and ran to his side, healing some of his wounds.

"Master, I finished what you had asked me to do. Yugi is safely in his room as well."

Mahado nodded, "Good. Now Mana, I need you to just observe how to use a couple of spells, okay?"

Mana nodded.

Mahado began chanting something in Egyptian, Mana carefully listening to the spell. A large flash appeared, blinding Bakura for a moment, the perfect time for Atemu to attack Diabond with Osiris.

"Thunder force now Osiris!" Atemu ordered.

The god shot a large beam of light at Bakura, who was still blinded by the spell Mahado cast on him.

As soon as the attack hit, Atemu gave a small shout of victory, before waiting for the smoke from the attack to subside.

When to smoke cleared, a very much injured Bakura was still, barely standing. He kept panting, before Diabond appeared again behind him. "Looks like the pharaoh can still fight well. Let's save the rest of this fight for the next time we meet," with those words, Bakura and Diabond disappeared in the shadows.

Atemu growled in anger, "Damn Bakura." He then turned to his priests and spoke, "After this event, we need our rest. Come everyone, we need to come up with ways to stop Bakura from attacking the city again." Atemu sent Osiris back to its slate and headed back to the palace, with his priests following.

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed. He watched the large dragon summoned by Atemu disappear, the dark clouds from the summoning of the god disappear, and the ruckus from the battle between Bakura and Atemu subside. "I hope that Mana is gonna come back soon."<p>

He again flopped onto his bed and hugged his pillow, before closing his eyes to get some rest before Mana and Atemu came back to the palace.

* * *

><p>AteKake: While I was writing this, I kept thinking that it seemed a little choppy. Is it just me? I think it is….. finally I got a chance to update my story! I might get a chance to update more of my stories too if I don't have to hand out candy tomorrow. Enough of me promoting my other stuff. Please review guys and thanks for the support for this story! Also, I give up on using every single Egyptian fact in this story.. I will just use my imagination for this.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

AteKake: Beware, a maybe cheesy plot twist in the very near future. Please don't hate me because of this! Anyway, I always take forever to update my stories. I feel so bad about it. But always remember though, I have school and need to study and finish so many of my projects scattered throughout the month. Anyway, finally! Here's the chapter!

* * *

><p>Atemu hopped off of Takeru and landed swiftly on the ground, the rest of the priests hopped off of their horses and headed inside the palace while the slaves took them to the stables. Atemu looked around, watching the slaves guide the horses into the stables. He patted the Arabian in the head and lead him into his stall within the stable. Atemu kissed the mane of the Arab before walking back into the palace.<p>

Mana spotted Atemu and skipped toward the young pharaoh. Atemu looked over his shoulder and smiled at her, "Hello Mana."

Mana gave Atemu an encouraging smile, "Hi Atemu. Nice job fending off Bakura earlier, and also nice being able to control the sky god that easily."

Atemu glanced at the ground, "But it's just not good enough. I didn't even defeat Bakura. I only managed to damage him and that's it."

Mana giggled, "Geez. Why are you always being so harsh on yourself? At least you proved that you truly are the Pharaoh. Being able to summon a god off the bat like that. Now that it's the true power of the Pharaoh."

Atemu glanced up again and sighed, "I guess." He spotted a slave bowing at the sight of himself. He slowly walked up to her and instructed, "Go into Yugi's chambers and bathe him."

She bowed to Atemu before rushing off deeper into the palace to fetch Yugi and prepare him for a bath.

'I noticed something off about Yugi's Ka. He as brave as his Ka monster, but I am positive that he is strong. Hm. Guess that Ka can be very unique and strange at times.' Mana thought as she followed Atemu a little bit further. "Okay. I now have to head off into the library and study before Master Mahado helps me review and practice magic." Mana turned to the left of the corridor and waved, "Bye Atemu."

Atemu looked and Mana and waved to her, "Good bye Mana. I have to go and join a meeting so I'll see you later. Oh and I'll send Yugi down to the library later to join you."

The two parted ways. Atemu thought, 'So Yugi's Ka is a small swordsman, the silent swordsman. Seems a little weird to be Yugi's Ka. He's too scared to have that as his Ka. After all, the Silent Swordsman is known to be brave.'

Atemu shook off the thought and pushed if off to think about later in the day. He yawned before walking towards the throne room.

* * *

><p>Yugi lay down on his bed and thought for a little bit, 'I'm surprised that the Silent Swordsman protected me earlier. Well, I guess that's what I get." He reached down and grabbed his small necklace hidden in his tunic (AN Is that what their called? You know, the ancient clothes that came from the upper chest down, right?). A small cartouche shaped stone hung at the end of it.

Footsteps startled Yugi. He quickly his the necklace back in his tunic and sat up on his head, to spot a slave staring at him. She shyly said, "Um, the Pharaoh has sent for me to bathe you. He wants you to come with me to the bathing chambers, if you would please."

Yugi nodded and hopped of the bed, before following the small slave girl through the large halls of the palace. Yugi looked all around, he was still very astounded by the detail and care put into carving all the hieroglyphics on the walls, just probably for the orders from the pharaoh.

The girl signaled for Yugi to enter a large room outside, filled with large bathes, only a few filling with water. One was already set up for Yugi to use. He followed the slave and took of the upper part of his tunic before being interrupted by the slave, "I must tell you that all of your jewelry must be brought to the Pharaoh for inspection before he allows it."

Yugi stared at her with a confused look, jewelry? His small family could barely afford any food. He then glanced down, the small necklace which he wore was what she was pointing out. Yugi looked at it before glancing up at her. He sighed and took off the necklace and handed it to the girl. She froze a little bit and look at Yugi with fearful eyes, before snatching it from him and giving it to another slave, instructing him to take it to Mahado. He nodded before running off.

Yugi finished taking off his garments and stepped into the bath. It was even scented for him! Yugi shyly stepped into the bath and was startled to find out that the slave was cleaning him off for himself. Yugi looked at her and gave her a small smile. The slave looked at Yugi then shyly gave a smile before scrubbing Yugi's back.

Atemu watched the priests as they talked about things like defending the borders of the country, things with Bakura, and so on. He heavily sighed. Atemu hated having these meetings as many times a week as possible.

A loud knock came from the end of the throne room. Atemu's head shot up in interest, 'Finally. Something besides talking about the country.'

Isis ran to get the door. She opened the large door and saw the slave holding Yugi's necklace. She looked down to spot the unfamiliar piece of jewelry. She gasped at the sight of it. She took it out of the hands of the slave before sending him off to work in the gardens. All the priests whispered to each other, leaving Atemu to think by himself, 'What a strange object. I can sense an aura coming from the necklace.'

Isis walked up to Atemu before bowing. He lifted a hand to show her to rise. "My Pharaoh, this object has appeared to be found by the slave whom you sent to bathe Yugi. She has claimed that this needs to be inspected by you. I can even tell that there is a strong power coming from the object."

Atemu looked at the necklace before taking it from Isis. He twirled the charm at the end before examining the charm up close. A gasp escaped all the priets', and including Atemu's, lips. "Do you all sense this too?"

They nodded in agreement. Atemu glanced at the necklace again, "This small tablet really is the one containing the Silent Swordsman. This wasn't really Yugi's Ka. More like a small mask, hiding what it really is."

Seth respectfully stood and bowed, being excused by Atemu. "My Pharaoh, then how could have the Ka appeared instead of Yugi's real Ka? After all, if it really isn't his, how could he let it be summoned?"

Atemu paused for a moment and thought, "I'm not sure myself Seth, but just maybe, Yugi's cause also uses the Silent Swordsman as a shield, to protect itself. Yugi may also just want to hide his Ka from us."

"He must be planning to overthrow us!" Seth shouted.

Atemu raised his hand, calming the priest and tell him to sit down. Seth did as instructed. "I doubt it. He might just want us to not be scared of himself. I can tell right now too, he's now even masking the Ka as best as he can right now, I can tell. As well as he is trying to hide the Ka, he isn't suppressing the strength of it very well. You can all sense it, can't you?"

The priests nodded in agreement.

Atemu smirked. "Yugi might just be too scared that we would fear him because of his Ka. Make sure not to let him think that we fear him. The Ka might still be very helpful for our forces," Atemu smartly said.

Mahado bowed before standing, "Pharaoh, what about Yugi's swordsman practice? Will he still receive that?"

Atemu thought, "Probably not. We need to see his Ka first, before we determine what he should do here in the palace. Anyway, dismissed. I'm going to be with Yugi for a little bit."

The priests got up and exited the room. Atemu walked down the hall, until he reached the library. He opened the door and spotted Mana reading through many scrolls, obviously bored.

She looked up and stopped Atemu, "Hi Atemu! Seems like you even beat Yugi here. Anyway, you came here to teach Yugi more about swordsmanship, right?"

"Um Mana, actually, Yugi's Ka isn't the Silent Swordsman. He used this small necklace that hid the real Ka from our sight. We still don't know what it truly is, but I'm sure that you can even sense the power coming from Yugi now that the necklace is off of his neck."

Mana looked at the ground, "You're right Atemu, I can sense the power coming from him. I just hope that he doesn't be scared of us when we find out. I also hope that we don't fear him after we see his Ka."

Atemu nodded.

A sharp rise in power came from outside of the library door. Atemu's and Mana's heads shot towards the door. Both very aware of the power coming from the outside.

The large door opened, revealing a small statured boy in front of them, and a large, black dragon, the Ka monster, watching Atemu and Mana with glaring red eyes.

* * *

><p>AteKake: Ok, it might seem not that big of a plot twist, but I just decided to make Yugi's Ka a different monster something else. I'm gonna let you guys guess what it is again if you want to. And one hint, Yugi used this monster at the final duel with Atemu. Anyway, I hope you guys would tell me how the plot twist is.<p> 


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

AteKake: VERY IMPORTANT NEWS FOR MY FOLLOWERS!

Okay, here's the story. So I was using my laptop and was working on one of my social studies projects, again. I had to correct my homework and study and help my mom. When I came back, my laptop was left on standby. Of course, I logged back on then used the internet. I got done and had some free time, so I started drawing on my drawing tablet. My laptop started slowing down. I saved everything and then restarted it. As soon as it started up again, it completely crashed. All the data and stuff like music, and even Motzilla Firefox was gone! I let my dad check it out, and he said that it crashed and lost everything, so I can't even go to the internet anymore. Of course though, I have my mom's computer, but I can't really use this computer for writing fanfiction. I can only say that I might not be able to write my stories for a while, but if I do, updates will be very, very slow. I'm so sorry to disappoint all my readers. I just wish that I could afford a laptop right now, but it is a little too expensive for me to buy on my own. I appreciate all of you reading this, and I just love you guys. I hope that you'll still support me, even though I might not update in, what may seem like forever. Anyhow, I'll hopefully get to update all my stories at least once in the near future. Happy holidays everyone! I love you all! Pray that I get a new laptop soon, so that I can update my stories! I'll miss you guys!


	9. Chapter 8

AteKake: I am finally back everyone! Yay! I have no idea to where this plot might go, so just to let you guys know. I have a few ideas but am not fully sure of what I should use for my story. Oh, yeah, and I so got a new laptop, a netbook to be specific. It's tiny, and doesn't do everything that a big time laptop can do, but it can do the basics.

* * *

><p>Atemu and Mana's eyes were both very focused on the door that had just opened, a shy and well-dressed Yugi stood in front of the Pharaoh and the magician.<p>

Yugi shyly looked through the large door of the library, staring at the astonished teens before him. Yugi just knew that Atemu and Mana could see his Ka monster; he just knew that his Ka being such a destructive and power being, would be very dangerous for the Pharaoh and his country.

Atemu and Mana stared at the large dragon for what seemed like an eternity, both the teens not being able to fully tell what this strange and unfamiliar Ka had for power.

'Wait a moment,' Mana thought to herself. 'This Ka… I've read about it before! Yes! It's very unique and holds a hidden power strong enough to conquer vast lands. Yugi must have known this, hoping that the Silent Swordsman pendant would hide his true Ka from being seen. He must have been scared of people fearing him because of it.'

Atemu could see that Yugi was feeling uncomfortable about him and Mana staring at his true soul's power, but Atemu couldn't help but think about Yugi, 'This mere boy has a Ka that is very unknown. Only have I read about it before, thinking that it was a mere tale. The dragon of destruction, Gandora. But, how could Yugi of all people have such a powerful and threatening Ka monster inhabiting his soul? After all, your Ka monster is basically your soul's true form.' (A/N I haven't writing in a few months so if the plot seems different from before, just go with the plot as it changes as best as you can.)

Atemu finally snapped his gaze from the enraged dragon and waved his jeweled hand to signal Yugi to come to where him and Mana were, "Yugi, I need to speak with you."

Yugi tensed up, 'Please don't try to pry any information from me. If I can't control Gandora properly, who knows what will happen.' Yugi slowly closed the large door of the library; Gandora glared at Atemu with even more fiery eyes than the Pharaoh himself, before growling and returning to Yugi.

Yugi slowly and hesitantly walked toward Atemu and Mana, who stood there watching the shy teen.

Atemu lead Yugi and Mana to a large table, filled with many scrolls that have all been messed up somehow.

Atemu sighed, , before facing Mana with an unamused look, "Mana, please don't tell me that _you_ made this mess while you studied."

Mana kept silent, while watching the pharaoh clearing the table a little bit. "Mana." Atemu said in annoyed tone.

"You specifically said that I shouldn't tell you, so I just did what you told me to do," Mana defended, crossing her arms in a pouting motion.

Atemu face palmed before sighing, "Stop being a smartass from time to time. You know even your Master Mahado hates it."

Mana rolled her eyes before nudging Yugi's side, getting the teen's attention, "In my opinion, Atemu stresses too much. After all, he just earned the title Pharaoh no more than a few months ago."

Yugi looked towards the elder teen, no wonder he seemed sort of uptight. Due to his inheriting of Egypt's crown, he must have had a lot on his mind, not to mention having to rule an entire country.

"Heard that Mana." Atemu stated, before finishing from clearing the table, before looking through shelves full of scrolls, searching for the proper document that he wanted.

Mana giggled, finally stopping her joking around with the young teen. She gestured Yugi to a few chairs of the table, before sitting in one herself, watching Atemu skim through the shelves.

Atemu finally pulled out the proper scroll, before pulling out a few others and reaching that table where Yugi and Mana sat waiting for him. "Well, Yugi. No more secrets."

Yugi froze at Atemu's sudden statement, afraid that the pharaoh was now going to use him like a tool because of the Ka monster within himself.

Mana saw Yugi tense up, but kept quiet, not wanting Atemu to lose his temper.

"Yugi, as you must have been able to tell, Mana and I saw your soul's true form. You can't hide it from me anymore. Nothing happens within these palace walls without me knowing," Atemu held out the small cartouche shaped necklace, before handing it to Yugi. "Make sure to use this to hide Gandora. If your Ka is seen by anyone but me and my priests, as well as Mana, who knows what could happen."

"Wait," Yugi stopped Atemu, before continuing, "I am well aware that you can see my true Ka monster, but why not use my Ka and seal it into a stone tablet. I know that you are very well aware of how powerful Gandora is, but, why not just seal away the beast to make sure that it isn't used by the wrong hands?"

"I only seal away the Ka of people of who are robbers, murders, and those who have only pure darkness in their hearts. I see potential in your heart and soul Yugi, so I refuse to take away a life of someone of use to me," Atemu answered.

'So he's basically using me like as his own tool for his dirty work,' Yugi thought to himself. Atemu might have been new for ruling Egypt, but he knew how to play his cards right. Yugi placed his necklace back around his neck, making sure that Gandora's power was suppressed. Atemu and Mana felt the strong power of Gandora fade away, being hidden more like it.

Atemu stretched from where he was and walked towards the library door, "Mana, I suggest that you study before Mahado gets mad that you have not been studying. I have to go meet up with Seth later and discuss a few things with him. Mana, I also need you to tour Yugi around the palace. Yugi, as soon as you are familiar with everything, you can wander, but get into any type of trouble and there will be consequences." Atemu left towards the door, leaving the two teens shocked.

Mana sighed before rubbing her temples, "I swear, poor Atemu is too stressed out with everything happening. At least he can count on me for anything he needs help in."

Yugi looked at Mana for a few moments, pondering what she was saying, "He seems kinda scary when he's stressed."

"Yup, believe me," Mana joked. "Atemu just needs to slowly relieve his stress. When he talks with Master Seth, he usually calms down. Oh, and by the way do you want me to show you around the palace for a little bit? It'll be fun," Mana stated with happy eyes.

Yugi smiled at the offer, "Sure why not.

* * *

><p>Atemu sighed as he finally spotted his cousin, who was ordering a few slaves around. "Seth," Atemu called, gaining the attention of his cousin.<p>

"What is it Pharaoh? You seem stressed," Seth plainly said.

Atemu sighed, "Well, I can't just figure out what to do with Yugi. His true Ka monster is Gandora, the dragon of destruction. If Bakura gets his hands on Yugi then who knows what will happen if he does."

Seth looked at his cousin for a few moments, before pondering the possibilities of what can happen to Yugi, and what they need to do with Yugi because of the power within himself. Maybe Atemu could use Yugi as his own servant, ensuring that Atemu could have a constant eye on Yugi. Seth decided to try telling Atemu the idea, "Pharaoh, maybe you can make Yugi your own personal servant. Him being your own servant would make sure that you can watch him at any time."

Atemu's head shot up at the idea, "You're right Seth, as long as Yugi is with me, Bakura can't get him without me noticing. I would need to have Yugi's opinion in this though. I don't want him to feel so forced into this."

Seth nodded his head, "Just keep in mind that Yugi's safety and the protection of our country is at stake."

"Over exaggerating much?" Atemu joked.

Seth rolled his eyes before sighing, "I need to get back to work. Make sure that you tell Yugi about him being your personal servant. And, when he's your servant, make sure to mention the rules about being your personal servant."

Atemu nodded his head before waving his cousin away, "Okay, I will. See you later."

Seth walked to the opposite of where Atemu was, leaving the young Pharaoh into thought. 'Who knows where Mana and Yugi are. Knowing Mana she probably is running around the palace somewhere.' Atemu just decided to head to his chambers, after all, he felt like he needed a little bit of a break from everything that has happened in the past few hours.

* * *

><p>As soon as Atemu reached his chambers, he looked out onto the balcony. Ra was about to set and he hadn't even noticed. "Oh, I still need to tell Yugi about the whole personal servant thing that Seth told me about."<p>

Atemu walked to the balcony, before whistling a shrill sound, getting a high pitched noise in response. Atemu smiled gently before stretching out his arm. A large, black shadow soared over Atemu before perching on his arm and cleaning itself. A large, and beautiful falcon rested on Atemu's arm, before the Pharaoh brought the bird closer and stroking its head. The falcon, Horus, snuggled into the small petting, before Atemu brought the bird into his chambers.

Horus jumped off of Atemu's arm, soaring to the desk where Atemu was headed. The Pharaoh got a piece of papyrus paper and began to write with a reed pen. Horus watched the Pharaoh quickly write down the hieroglyphics, before Atemu handed it to Horus. "I need you to take this to Mana," Atemu ordered.

The falcon understood the command before taking off and flying off the balcony.

Atemu sighed before flopping onto his large bed and sighing into a pillow, "I just hope that this works."

* * *

><p>AteKake: again, no clue with the plot. I have a few ideas, but I'm not fully sure of what to do with this. I'll make this short and simple, reviews? Pweeaaasssseeee? Oh, and this last few parts with Atemu and Seth, they were written in a rush so sorry for any mistakes.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

AteKake: I'm incredibly sorry about the delay! I just need to make my little notes at the very beginning of the story actually faster. Well, school's been taking all of my time and my social life isn't as good as I hoped it would be, but at least I now have been able to update. Here you go!

* * *

><p>Atemu relaxed a bit after letting Horus off of his arm, the falcon carrying an important message to Mana and Yugi. He just hoped that the falcon could find his way to the two teens.<p>

Atemu sighed, "I bet Yugi would hate being my servant, but it must be for his own good. If he gets mad at me, I'm going to blame Seth." Atemu walked towards his bed, before flopping face first into it, sighing loudly. He just wanted to fall asleep right then and there.

Atemu then thought a moment, before getting up once more. He stretched before taking off the dark blue cape on his shoulders, then the upper part of his tunic, leaving his bare chest to the dry air. He sighed before exiting his chambers, headed somewhere besides his room.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Mana toured the palace; so far Mana had showed Yugi the huge throne room, the first room that Yugi had actually been in.<p>

"So you probably know that this is the throne room, after all, this is where every person judged is taken to. You know, kinda like when you were judged by the millennium items," Mana explained, walking around the huge, golden room.

Yugi was looking much more closely at the details of the throne room, the details that he completely ignored during his last visit to the throne room. Yugi walked and gazed at how much gold was put on every single piece of the room. He had never noticed how much detail the room actually held.

It was just all to amazing to him that he totally forgot about Mana, who was taking about the room itself and whatever she talked about. Mana just kept explaining more about what the palace was like and other things like that, while Yugi was comparing the room as to Japan's.

'This room is pretty large, yet I remember Japan's being much larger. It's been way to long since I was in Japan; I thought that everything was huge when I was little,' Yugi silently thought to himself, remembering the few years that he spent in that country.

"Yugi? Yugi? Hello~?" Mana curiously asked, waving her hand in front of Yugi's face. Yugi had somehow been too distracted in his own thoughts to even hear what she was saying. A pout came onto Mana's lips, "Come on! I won't show you anymore of the palace if you keep on ignoring me!"

Yugi's head snapped up, he broke out of the small daze of him wondering about his past life in Japan. He had barely remembered any of it, after all, he was only a few years old when he last was in Japan (A/N I finally found what I want for the main plot of this, so I hope that it will make sense).

"Hm?" Yugi asked in a sort of hum.

Mana gave Yugi a playful glare, before she sighed heavily, "Okay, so what was the whole zoning out thing about? Come on, tell."

Yugi looked at Mana with a sort of blank, yet confused look on his face. Did she even know that Japan was a country by now? He sighed heavily; he had to tell Mana, and not to mention Atemu, about his past sooner or later. "Well, I just was remembering what the throne room in Japan. It is so much different than the one here," Yugi plainly stated.

Mana looked at Yugi for a few moments. He had mentioned that he was from the country of Japan; she had never heard of the new country before Yugi came into the palace. "Yeah, well all countries are different from each other, so that would make sense. Where is Japan anyway?" Mana asked with a new interest in the unknown country.

Yugi looked at Mana, before bowing his head a little bit. He didn't know whether to tell her or not. 'I still don't fully trust her just yet. After all, these Egyptians all seem to want to do something to my Ka.' Yugi deeply sighed, feeling sorry for what he needed to tell her. "Mana, I am so sorry but I don't really want to bring up this subject yet. Maybe another time, alright?"

Mana understood why Yugi had said this, he just was basically forced to live in the palace for who knows how long, so it must be hard for him to trust every single person here. "Yeah, okay. Just when you want to, you can tell me."

Yugi smiled, at least he knew now that Mana was understanding of his situation. "Okay, so what are you going to show me now? Are there any gardens here in the palace?"

Mana's face immediately lit up; Yugi wanted to see the world known gardens of the Egyptian palace. She quickly grabbed Yugi's hand, before rushing and dragging him towards the outside gardens.

"You will just love the gardens Yugi! They are filled with so many beautiful and exotic plants! Even pretty flowers not even native to Egypt! And the water in the small pond there is so clear, and we keep many fish there. I've heard from Atemu that it isn't as beautiful as his private gardens, but it's still pretty!" Mana stated with a huge smile on her face.

Yugi looked at her, "Atemu has his own private gardens? Why haven't you gone in them? You are one of his best friends, though, and I right?"

Mana nodded, before stopping at a huge door that lead to the outside world. Of course, thought the gardens were closed off to peasants.

"Well, Atemu's gardens are specifically just for him, and he only goes in there by himself. I only see his old personal slaves go in there for cleaning. Most of his slaves though die off fast. I don't know why though…" Mana faded off.

Yugi was shocked, "Wait! So he kills them?"

Mana waved her hands in a fast motion, alarmed by Yugi's sudden thought, "Of course not! He loves all of his people, free or a slave! Atemu just always goes into his gardens, and it seems like he disappears to that place every night or so… I sometimes see him slip into the garden myself. He always has a sad look on his face…"

"Oh, I never knew that Atemu was like that. I'm sorry that I was so quick to judge," Yugi apologized quickly, bowing at the end of his sentence.

Mana watched Yugi bow to her, the gesture was strange and just so new to her. It must have been a tradition to bow for your mistakes in Japan. "It's fine. Now, how 'bout seeing the gardens, hm?"

Yugi eagerly nodded his head, watching Mana trying to push open the large door, which took a little while, but with Yugi's help. As soon as the large door was opened, Yugi's jaw dropped wide open, he had never imagined that the Egyptian palace would have plants with such color!

The enclosed garden was filled with exotic breeds of flowers, plants, trees, and all the vegetation that you could imagine. Mana laughed at Yugi's expression, "Amazing isn't it? Come on, I'll show you to the pond. Trust me, you'll just love the fish in there. They are all so beautiful."

Yugi followed Mana as she led Yugi to the pond; even though the garden was in an enclosed area within the palace, it seemed just endless with all the plants surrounding him. Mana stopped in her tracks, while Yugi bumped into her.

A quick, "I'm so sorry!" escaped Yugi's lips, before he saw the happy expression on Mana's face; she was smiling widely, before stepping out of Yugi's way for him to be able to see the clear pond filled with strange fishes that Yugi had never seen in his entire life.

Yugi's face immediately lit up as he rushed over to the manmade pond, dipping his fingers in where the fish were, scaring some away. The water was amazingly warm, considering that it was now night time in the palace.

Yugi sat down, before looking at Mana and patting a spot right next to him, "Come on Mana, sit next to me." Mana smiled at Yugi, glad that he seemed to be enjoying the gardens.

"Sure," Mana answered, before sitting next to Yugi. She gently took off her shoes before dipping both feet into the water.

Yugi noted the action before asking politely, "Am I allowed to do that as well?"

Mana looked at Yugi and giggled a bit, "Of course! If you get into trouble, I'll just take the blame, after all, everyone here would be way easier on me than on you."

Yugi smiled at the Egyptian before taking off the sandals on his feet, placing his worn out feet into the manmade pond. Yugi sighed, the water _really_ was warm, even though the desert nights are usually freezing. "This is really nice Mana, I'm surprised that the water here is warm even through the cold night. Usually if I were to go down to the Nile by now, then it would be freezing," Yugi stated.

Mana once again giggled, "Yeah, the Nile can get pretty cold during the nights, but when Ra rises, then the waters get hotter once again."

Yugi and Mana shared a few more laughs before both the teens heard a cawing sound from above their heads. Yugi looked around for the source of the strange sound, while he watched Mana put out her arm, a huge leather cloth war across her arm.

"Mana what are you doing that for?" Yugi innocently asked.

Mana just smiled at Yugi as a flapping noise came slowly down upon the two. Yugi watched a huge bird land atop of Mana's arm, gently setting itself on top the leather. Mana smiled as she pulled her arm closer to herself, patting the top of the falcon with her hand. "Good boy, Horus. Now, let me see what you have for me." At that moment, Yugi noticed that there was a tubular item within Horus' beak. Horus gently placed the piece of parchment on her hand, before hopping onto her shoulder.

Yugi now watched as Mana read the paper, her face was surprised for a few seconds, before she called Yugi over. "Yugi, come over here, this letter concerns you."

Yugi looked at Mana with the 'Are you talking to me?' look, before he walked over and read the hieroglyphics.

_Dear Mana and Yugi,_

_Mana, please be understanding of this, and you as well Yugi. My cousin has suggested that Yugi would be put under the title of my personal servant for his very own protection. It may seem like a personal slave, but please hear me out. Yugi, I would like for you to come to my quarters later tonight, as soon as you get this letter. I trust that Horus found you two in time. Now, Yugi I will make sure to explain a lot later. Mana, make sure also to watch over Yugi. I do not want anything to happen to the both of you._

_Pharaoh Atemu_

* * *

><p>Once again so sorry about the delay. School takes up so much of my time, plus the stresses of life. Thanks to all who still are reading this no matter how long it takes me to update.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

AteKake: UGH! I still don't know much about the plot of this, I have a few ideas, but I just don't know which one I should go with. Hmm. Oh well, sigh. I seriously am just gonna wing this. I kinda know what to put in this chapter, but I just don't know how to write it…kinda get what I'm sayin' Oh well. Let's just see how this turns out.

* * *

><p>Mana and Yugi finished reading the piece of parchment, before both the teens looked at each other; Yugi seemed to be the only confused one at the moment. Mana was the first to budge, she looked once more at the letter, before patting Yugi's back. "Don't worry, Yugi. Atemu wouldn't even hurt a fly! Now, let's get you to his chambers."<p>

Yugi didn't really say anything, he felt as though he couldn't. So, first he was taken to the palace for a little stealing; now he was being basically forced to be the pharaoh's personal servant? Wouldn't that just make him a slave? Yugi sighed, "Okay Mana, but just to let you know, I'm actually scared about this."

Mana looked at Yugi, gently smiling. "Don't you worry. I've known Atemu for how many years now, and I can assure you that Atemu wouldn't do anything to kill you. Unless you're Bakura, then that's a whole different story."

Yugi looked at her for a few moments, seeing the sincerity in Mana's eyes. "Fine. Just can you show me to his chambers?"

Mana nodded her head happily, "Of course! Come on, I'll show you the way, but just to let you know, we get to pass Atemu's personal gardens, even if you can't really see them 'cause of the curtain there (a/n I have no clue if they had some sort of curtain thing back then, but I'm gonna add it on to the story anyway)."

Yugi nodded his head. Mana started towards one direction, Yugi following behind her. The two passed the huge halls of the palace in silence, but small conversations broke out from time to time.

* * *

><p>After a good few minutes, Mana and Yugi were very close to Atemu's chambers, before Mana gave a short gasp, turning to Yugi. She pointed to a doorway, covered with a silk, crimson curtain. "Here! Even though the curtain is covering the entrance, this is Atemu's personal gardens. If you even listen really closely, you can hear the flow of water. I don't fully know what it is, but I bet it's kinda like a little pool or something like that."<p>

The two grew quiet; Yugi closed his eyes, somehow to him it made everything easier to hear when he did. A faint flowing water sound could be heard, and some small splashes. Mana smiled, "I bet he has some fish in there or something. Probably really pretty ones too. Now he's probably really tired, but he still needs to explain everything to us, so come on. It's that door right there." She pointed to another doorway, also covered by a crimson silk sheet.

Mana and Yugi approached the door. Mana knocked on the wall, before quietly saying, "Kay, Atemu. We're gonna come in." She didn't even give Atemu time to respond, before grabbing Yugi's hand and pulling him into the room. She pulled the silk back, before they entered the room.

Empty.

Mana was confused. Atemu wasn't there, the only thing that was there was Horus, who was cleaning his feathers.

The falcon saw the two before stopping his grooming and staring at the two. Mana looked at the bird before saying, "Horus, where is your master?"

The bird responded with a short caw. As if she understood the exact words of the animal, she turned to a confused Yugi. "I bet you that Atemu is in his gardens. Just leave him there by himself. Try to get some sleep, I bet you're tired. You can sleep on his bed, if he gets mad; just tell him that I said you could. I need to go to my chambers now so good night!" Mana happily wished.

"Good night," Yugi returned. Mana left the room happily, leaving him a little nervous. "I just hope that Pharaoh doesn't get mad at me for this. But, it is kind of awkward not really knowing anyone here," Yugi sighed, "But I'm tired so I'll try to get some sleep."

Yugi got up on the bed, which could fit about six people, and still have room to move a bit. He got to one side of the bed, picking up some covers in his hands and pulling them over himself. Even though Egypt was a desert, it did get cold in the night. Yugi rested his head on a pillow, trying his best to fall asleep.

Atemu sneaked back into his chambers late in the middle of the night, almost morning even. He looked into the chambers, in the dim light on his balcony, he couldn't make out anything within his room. He sighed, realizing that he needed to wake up early for tomorrow's meeting with his priests.

Wait. He thought for a moment, wasn't Yugi supposed to be sent to him? Atemu wondered this for a few moments. He shrugged; Mana must have just let him stay in her chambers or anything like that. Atemu made his way to the gigantic bed, before seeing a pale shadow in the moonlight resting within the covers to his bed.

Atemu peered at the figure, squinting his eyes and doing his best to make out what it was. A petite figure was within the covers, and at the top a tricolor mop of hair. Yugi. Atemu smiled a bit, at least he now knew fully where Yugi is. "Mana must have brought him here. But she does know that is any guards saw him, they'd panic and maybe even kill him on the spot. Thank the gods that she's sneaky.

Atemu felt drowsiness slowly take over. He decided to rest now but was kind of unsure of what to do.

He could sleep on the other side of the bed, yet Yugi might feel bad if waking up and Atemu being feet away from him on a single bed. Maybe sleeping sort of next to him might be fine, but it might be kind of awkward. "Oh whatever," Atemu said to himself. He slid next to Yugi but not _right _next to him. He gave out a yawn and closed his eyes to try his best at falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Yugi noted a small moving while he woke a bit. He could just hear Atemu's footsteps, but he was too tired to care. He closed his eyes a bit, but not fully going back to sleep just yet. Yugi felt a long time of waiting. Atemu did go closer to the bed, he could just sense it.<p>

A quiet silence.

Yugi then felt something move up the bed, settling next to him. Yugi would have turned to see what was there, but he didn't want Atemu to know that he was kind of awake. Yugi just let out a deep breath, at least Atemu didn't wake him to ask as to why Yugi was in his bed. Yugi closed his eyes once more as he felt Atemu shift in his sleep.

* * *

><p>Yugi's eyes fluttered open as he gave a yawn. It was now morning and Ra had risen. Yugi was just a bit confused as to where he was at the moment. Last he remembered was Mana taking him somewhere. Where was that again? Yugi thought a few moments; he was still drowsy a bit so he couldn't fully think straight.<p>

Wait.

He stared straight ahead, seeing silk curtains over a small bit of an opening to a balcony. Yugi then remembered. Mana had taken him to Atemu's chambers because of the letter that he had sent him.

Yugi then realized that Atemu had fallen asleep next to him, and he could still feel the weight on his side. Yugi turned to face Atemu, who was thankfully still deep asleep. Yugi blushed, noting that the pharaoh had only the lower part of his regular attire on. He quickly turned away. Yugi shook his head, deciding to try to fall asleep once again.

* * *

><p>Mana skipped through the halls of the palace. She was hyper today and she wasn't fully sure why. She didn't even have breakfast yet and she just got done getting prepared for the day. She hummed a small tune as she traveled the halls, spotting Mahado who had a worried look on his face. She approached the priest, giving him a look of curiosity. "What's wrong Master Mahado?"<p>

Mahado looked at his apprentice with a worried look. "Well, Pharaoh hasn't been seen yet since yesterday and I am not sure if he is still in his chambers asleep," he stated.

"Oh, well last night he asked me to bring Yugi into his chambers, which I did. He wasn't there at the time, so I am guessing that he was in his private gardens again. He always goes there when he can and I bet he stays there for long periods of time," Mana said happily.

"I see. I bet he is still sleeping within his chambers," Mahado waited a moment, "Wait, did you say that you brought Yugi into the pharaoh's chambers?"

Mana nodded her head, "Yup. Why?"

Mahado sighed, "Did his highness say that you could Yugi into his chambers?"

"Well no duh. Why? Do you think that I'd really just bring anyone into the Pharaoh of Egypt's chambers without permission? You can always know that I follow orders," Mana happily said.

Mahado looked at the teen, sighing. "Fine. So now, why don't you go and wake Pharaoh up and Yugi, since you did show a bit of disrespect with your last statement. You know that his highness does get a little cranky when you wake him."

Mana pouted, but when along with what her master said. "Fine, but can I bring Master Seth with me? He can be like a back-up if Atemu gets mad."

Mahado sighed before pointing in the direction of Atemu's chambers, "Go now before I make you go and clean the kitchens." Mana giggled before running off into the direction of Atemu's chambers.

She happily skipped in the direction that Mahado had pointed to, moving quickly through the halls to wake Atemu up in time. In less than a few minutes, she had reached his room. The curtain was still over it, so she peered through a slit between the doorway to see the pharaoh sound asleep in the covers.

Yugi seemed to be awake by now, so she just entered the chambers quietly. Yugi moved to turn and see Mana slowly and quietly moving over the floor. She put her pointer finger on her lips, showing Yugi that he needed to be quiet. She then quietly called Yugi over.

Yugi looked at her before quietly slipping out of the bed, making sure that he didn't wake Atemu up. He crept quietly over to Mana's side, doing his best not to make any noise loud enough to wake Atemu.

Mana smiled at Yugi and quietly whispered, "Good morning, Yugi."

Yugi smiled back at the teen, "Good morning."

"I was sent by master Mahado. He told me to wake up Atemu, but anytime someone wakes him up, he gets pretty cranky. I hope that he doesn't yell at me or anything like that," Mana hoped. "You need to get ready for later. Do you want me to help you get ready? Well, I can try using my magic to make it faster."

Yugi looked at Mana for a moment. "Um, you can use your magic now to get me ready?"

Mana nodded her head and whispered once more, "Yup. I can try my best to make it quick. And I doubt that I would actually hurt you through the process. I think…"

"You… think?" Yugi asked. He shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, but make sure not to wake the pharaoh up."

Mana smiled, pulling out her wand and waving it in front of Yugi. He closed his eyes, scared of what might happen. "Okay," Mana whispered, "You can look now." Yugi opened his eyes like Mana said.

He looked at his tunic, which seemed to be changed and washed almost. He saw that his necklace was still there, which gave him some relief. Mana giggled at Yugi and then snuck over to Atemu, before quietly shaking him. "Atemu, wake up."

The pharaoh moaned in his sleep, not wanting Mana to wake him.

The magician sighed, "Come on Atemu! You need to get ready for your council meeting! Plus you need to have some breakfast! I bet that you are hungry."

"Go away," Atemu said into his pillow. Mana watched Atemu, before going to his feet to try and pry him off of the bed (a/n I somehow can just see this happening). Yugi watched the two in a little bit of amazement. Atemu might have been the Pharaoh, but he acted just like any other teenager.

"Wake up Atemu! You do know that Yugi is watching you right now? Right?" Mana happily said.

Atemu froze, before slowly lifting his head, seeing Mana pulling on one of his legs while Yugi was just innocently watching the two. "I hate you right now, Mana," Atemu growled at Mana. He looked right at her while she happily laughed.

Mana smiled at Atemu happily, "Don't forget that you still need to explain why Yugi is going to be your personal servant remember? So come on and get up already!"

* * *

><p>AteKake: This just seems like drabble to me. Well, it might seem like that for a while. I do have an idea of what's going to be in the next chapter, but I don't know what will come after. And once again I apologize for the delay! School is almost done for the year though! Yay! So I hope that you guys enjoy this even if this is only drabble. Review please!<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

AteKake: Well, I just cannot figure out this story anymore. Ugh, I totally forgot what I was going to put in this chapter. Ugh! OH well, I'll try to make up this chapter as I go along. Again, this might just seem like mindless drabble for a couple of chapters… maybe… Sigh, let's just see how this will work out, shall we?

* * *

><p>Atemu sigh, placing the countless assortment of jewels on his neck. The golden necklace rested on his neck as he sighed once again. He was really tired this morning, and he really did regret going into his gardens and spending time there until very late at night. He finally placed the last piece of jewelry around his neck, his Millennium Puzzle.<p>

Yugi sat there on Atemu's bed, watching the pharaoh as he finished getting ready for his day. Yugi looked at the golden pieces of jewelry, wondering how Atemu got such treasures. He shrugged the thought away as he kept a silent watch on the ruler.

Atemu looked at his appearance in the mirror before getting up and walking towards Yugi. The pharaoh smiled at Yugi, asking "Are you ready?"

Yugi looked up at Atemu before getting up off the bed and patting his clothing, trying to look presentable for the pharaoh. Yugi then smiled back at Atemu, nodding his head, "Of course, your highness."

Atemu smiled lightly, "You don't have to call me things like 'your highness' and 'Pharaoh' when it is just the two of us. Feel free to call me Atemu during those times. I just have the request that you call me those names in front of others."

Yugi looked up at the other, contemplating for a moment. "Oh, are you sure? I just feel it proper to," Yugi mumbled a bit.

Atemu nodded his head, "I'm positive. I already get enough of these higher names, I just want to be called by my actual name from time to time. It can be a little annoying hearing 'Yes your majesty' and 'Of course your highness.'"

Yugi looked at the teen for what seemed like a few moments; by that simple statement, Yugi could already tell that Atemu was somehow tired of his kingship. Yugi shooed away the thought before smiling. "Okay, Atemu. Are we going to head to the dining room for breakfast now?" Yugi asked in an innocent tone.

"Yes. Come, I'll lead the way there," Atemu stated as he headed towards the door and opened it. Yugi shortly followed the other as they both went into the hallways.

As soon as the two had entered the halls, the servants there all bowed in the presence of their king. Atemu smiled as he held up his hand, ordering them to rise. The people did as their ruler asked, raising themselves. Yugi looked to both sides out of curiosity, watching the people keep their respect in Atemu's presence.

Said person looked behind himself, watching Yugi as the younger looked to both sides, staring directly at the servants who held their respect. He smiled o himself, thinking of Yugi's actions as almost childish.

The two just continued their way down the hallways of the palace, passing by numerous servants who held their heads low in respect of their king.

The two reached the dining room in what felt like a long time, but a few minutes. Mana was already waiting there for the both of them (she left Atemu's chambers before the Pharaoh could start changing his clothes). She smiled widely, before running up to the two of them.

"There you two are! I've been waiting and I am starting to get really hungry!" Mana announced. She turned the other way, leading Atemu and Yugi towards the dining hall. Atemu and Yugi walked together, though they were both quiet. Mana smiled once again before opening the door of the dining hall before all three of the teens entered the area.

Yugi looked around right away, Mana never actually showed Yugi this part of the palace. She did only just show him one of the palace's gardens and the throne room. Yugi looked up, the ceiling of the area was somehow high, which surprised Yugi. Once again, the walls were of course covered with hieroglyphs and other symbols and gods of the Egyptian culture. There was another door at the other side of the hall, of which lead to the kitchen. Different smells and sounds could just be heard from that area.

Atemu noted Yugi's amazement. It seems as if Mana neglected showing him the dining halls. He smiled lightly before speaking up slightly, "Are you liking the palace's dining hall, Yugi?"

The said teen turned his head to Atemu, smiling and remembering to address him in public with respect. Yugi turned his body towards Atemu with some sense of respect for the royal. "I very much do, Pharaoh. This place is just so big and amazing to me," Yugi commented, not removing the smile from his face.

Atemu nodded before walking over to the large and long table in the center of the room and sitting at the head of it, him on a single chair. Mana happily skipped over after she grabbed onto Yugi's hand and taking him over to the table. She took him to Atemu's side before telling him to stay right there. "Since you are Atemu's servant at the moment, you really need to serve him first. Sorry if you're hungry," Mana said with sympathy in her voice.

Yugi kept being polite smiling, "No, it is perfectly fine. I know that I need to serve the pharaoh first. I can wait."

Mana looked at him with a doubtful look on her face. She placed her hands on her hips before asking a final question, "You sure?" Yugi responded in only a nod. Mana shrugged her shoulders before taking the seat on the right of Atemu.

The pharaoh just watched the two, though he was concerned about if Yugi was hungry or not. "Yugi, I should just ask you if you are hungry. It is inhumane if I just ate right in front of Yugi if you had an empty stomach. Just tell me, alright? I have plenty of other people willing to serve me," Atemu stated.

Yugi didn't have to answer as his stomach did for him with a loud growl. Said teen blushed right away at the moment as he covered his cheeks, trying his best to hide the red on his face. Mana and Atemu looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Yugi watched Atemu with a bit of curiosity. As a king, he would never expect Atemu to act so childish. Yugi almost forgot that Atemu was a teenager too.

Atemu clutched his stomach, trying to hold his laughter. He slightly opened an eye, spotting Yugi staring at him with a blush. Though, this did not stop the pharaoh from laughing. Atemu snapped his fingers as a few slave carried in platters of food and placing them on the table before bowing and hurrying away. Atemu stopped with his laughing at the moment as he then looked up and let go of his stomach.

He then smiled widely before patting the chair to his left, "It's alright Yugi. Just go ahead and eat."

Yugi hesitated for a moment, before following what Atemu asked him to do before sitting on the pharaoh's left. Yugi brought the plate of food in front of himself closer before watching if Atemu and Mana were eating, which they were. There were a few fruits on the plate, as well as some meets. Yugi waited before actually going to pick up a grape from the cut bundle. He popped the fruit into his mouth before smiling; the fruit was very sweet.

The three continued in eating while Yugi kept a smile on his face as he hummed to the good taste of the food, which brought smiles to both Atemu and Mana. As soon as the meal was finished, a few slaves once again picked up the empty plates before running off into the kitchen.

Atemu smiled due to Yugi's pleasant face. The teen did enjoy his time eating the food. After all, being a peasant he didn't really get even enough food to last him the day. He then spoke up, "Yugi, how did you like the food? I could just tell from the smile on your face that you liked the meal."

Yugi looked up from his spot, before looking at Atemu with a happy smile and bright eyes. "It was amazing! Being a peasant for most of my life, I barely got much food," Yugi then began fiddling with the Silent Swordsman charm around his neck.

Atemu noted the phrase "For most my life" and began to wonder about Yugi's past. He was curious as to why the teen had said that. Was he a noble at some point? No, there would be records in the palace of him for sure. He looked at Mana for a slight moment before going back to looking at Yugi. He shooed away the thought for another day, though he kept in mind to ask Yugi about his past.

Mana also wondered about why Yugi had said that phrase. She did remember that he had mentioned coming from a distant land called Japan. She wondered if he was perhaps a noble of that land. She shook the thought away, just as Atemu did.

Atemu and Mana then both got up from their seats, Yugi looking at the two and following their actions. Atemu noted how Yugi followed him before looking at the other teen and saying, "Yug, we need to go together to enter the throne room. Once in that area, you must stand right beside me, alright?"

Yugi looked at Atemu for a little moment, sinking in that he needed to stay right by Atemu's side. Yugi nodded his head in agreement before smiling, "Alright my pharaoh. I will," Atemu looked right into Yugi's eyes for a moment, before shaking his head slightly and smiling himself.

Mana happily skipped over to the two put both arms around each one of their shoulders. She giggled and hugged the three of them together as they all shared a laugh. Mana looked at the two, actually surprised that today Atemu was acing more childish than usual. She then looked once more at Yugi, who was slowly opening up instead of acting as shy as he was.

Then Atemu, knowing to act a little more proper, stopped giggling but kept a smile on his face. He slipped out of Mana's arm before patting his clothes and standing up straight. "Alright, me need to go to the throne room before Seth gets into another one of his fits," Atemu joked.

Mana and Yugi happily followed the pharaoh as he opened the doors and walked into the hallway, heading towards the throne room.

Mana kept walking right next to Yugi, before quietly whispering in his ear, "You know Yugi, ever since you came here, Atemu has been slowly opening up. He used to be all uptight and strict. He hasn't laughed in a while so thank you."

Mana removed her hand from Yugi's ear, looking over to Atemu who kept his focus on the hallway. Yugi looked up at the girl before giving a quick glance at Atemu. He then switched his sight to Mana once again, smiling. "You're welcome, Mana," Yugi happily said.

Atemu looked over his shoulder at the two walking behind him giving Mana a quick glare, "Mana, what are you saying to Yugi?"

Mana smiled widely before sticking out her tongue at Atemu, "Nothing!" She then grabbed onto Yugi's hand and began running towards the throne room.

Atemu watched the two as they ran, Yugi looked back over at Atemu giving him a look that said, "I have no idea where she is taking me." The pharaoh watched the two run towards the throne room before shaking his head and placing his hand on his face. He then began to run after them saying, "Mana! Slow down! Who knows what you'll run into this time!"

* * *

><p>AteKake: phew, done with that. So yeah, sorry for the delay and so on. Reviews are greatly appreciated!<p> 


End file.
